


The Image Is A Sign

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Family, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Picture, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: Robin, never believed in anything or wanted to ever become a mother but there has been this one specific image in her head for a while now and she can't seem to get it out of her head. She wants to tell Barney something she hasn't yet but is afraid it might change their relationship forever. This story is based around episodes 7.10, 7.11, 8.16 and 9.22 very AU B/R.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a story but then I thought it would be better as just a one shot so this is what it is. This, is very AU BR but is still told from the episodes that are canon in the show, so I thought this would be interesting to do. The episodes here are 8.16 "Bad Crazy", 7.10 "Tick Tick Tick", 7.11 "The Rebound Girl" and 9.22 "End Of The Aisle" this story is AU of those episodes but in a one shot story. Hope, you enjoy this it's been a while since I had written anything new but again I really love this idea and yes this is another pregnancy story just without all the pregnancy stuff added into it. But, enjoy it's kind of cheesy but really sweet.
> 
> Also, if you have seen the deleted scene from 'Bad Crazy" it shows Barney and Robin talking while she's holding Marvin this story is basically based on that but in more sweeter more longer way than that brief scene but it was a cute scene so I thought it would make for a nice story.

Robin, Scherbatsky has always told herself that she didn't want kids. This, was a stance she has had for many years now and that stance has never wavered for her. But, there is this image that she can't seem to get out of her head and it's the same image that made her run from the only thing she's been wanting in her life for along time. But, that something is with her now and her life is on the right path to being where she's always dreamed of it being. Her, career is started to grow and working for World Wide News was always a dream of hers. She's now head anchor of the night hours news, she does the 6pm and 10pm broadcasts and she's really happy with where she is with her career right now, so being in a place where her career is blossoming and she's becoming a success and even popular she doesn't have to worry about her career much anymore. So, that has her thinking once again about this very image that keeps coming back to her mind.

The, image of a family. Her family with Barney. They're engaged, that's something she never thought would ever happen ever. But, they're really, actually engaged and are planning a wedding as of this very day. So, the image that has been playing like a loop for a song on the radio kept playing in her head since she thought about this image. Sure, at the time she was in a very bad and dark place and just heard the most devastating news of her life… That, she's infertile. She, can not have a baby. At, the time of hearing this news she wasn't really listening to what the doctor was telling her, the moment her doctor said the word miscarriage all thoughts of all the other things that the doctor was telling her seemed like a blur, in fact everything after this time and maybe before it seemed like the craziest blur of emotions. She, tried to erase this image completely from her head so many times but each time she does the image she tries desperately to erase from her brain always finds a way to come back to her.

She, has everything she wanted in her life. Her career being where it is, she has the best group of friends that anyone can ask for who are her family now. And, she has her fiance, the love of her life. She's, content and happy knowing that he's there by her side for the rest of her life because that's where she wants him to be. But, the image in her head is becoming more and more persistent as she becomes more and more settled with her life. She's, happy with Barney. Happier than she's ever been before, and feels like she doesn't need anything else in her life. Just, being them alone, just the two of them is what she is okay with having. In fact, she's perfectly happy with having a life with just him, and her together living a life together in whatever direction it leads them to.

But, this image just never seems to go away and as the days go by and get closer to their wedding. The, more the image is becoming persistent in her head. She, still thinks it fine just having a fulfilling happy life with Barney and having her career. But, maybe there's something missing in her life, in their lives? Maybe that's why she can't get this image out of her head. Maybe, Robin Scherbatsky actually does want kids?

"Hey, Robin are you ready to go home? I'm really tired and it's getting late." Barney, is standing in the doorway to Marvin's room watching Robin rock little Marvin in her hands in the rocking chair, smiling lightly at how perfect this image is of his fiance holding their nephew so contently against her chest.

"Um," she's looking down at the baby in her hands, not realizing at first that Barney was standing there for a while now just staring at her as she rocks the baby so gently in her arms. "I didn't even know you were there." She, says finally looking up to see the biggest grin on her fiance's face.

"Yeah, I've been standing here watching you for a bit now." He, says not moving an inch from where he's standing.

This, image of Robin holding Marvin is an image that Barney will never get out of his mind. It's the most wonderful, beautiful thing he's ever seen. It's the perfect picture, one that he's been thinking about but tries to erase from his own mind. But, he's okay with where they are now, their lives is just where both want it to be and they are really happy and okay with never having kids. But, this is the image that keeps floating around in their minds for a year now. But, what if they actually did want kids? Maybe, not just them being a family. Maybe, they want to expand their little family of two, someday? And, maybe these images in their heads that won't go away is trying to tell them something.

"I, I just need a few more minutes." She tells him, looking back down at the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"Okay." Barney, says still smiling at the image of the most beautiful picture he's ever seen in his life. "But, don't take too long, Marvin seems to be asleep and I'm starting to get really tired." He, extends what he wants to say before turning around and wanting to go back to the living room.

But, Robin calls out to him in a quiet tone of voice trying to not wake a sleeping Marvin in her arms.

"Wait, Barney can I talk to you for a minute about something?" She, hasn't yet told him about her infertility, but with this image that continues to play in her head, she realizes maybe the sign that's in her head is telling her to tell Barney about her infertility.

He, turns back around and moves one step forward waiting for Robin to say what she wants to tell him.

"I, have something to tell you and I want you to just let me get this out because it's important and I have been holding this back from you because I'm really scared about what this might do to us and I'm scared it might change things between us." Barney, looks at her trying to figure out what it is she wants to tell him and why she looks so serious.

He, walks over to her more to get a more clear view of her face. It was dark out since it is almost 11 at night and the room was dark, but there is a nightlight that is next to Robin that is on so he walks towards that and stops in front of Robin in the rocking chair.

"Remember when we thought that I was pregnant?" He, nods wondering where this is going. Robin, looks as though she's about to cry but she keeps her emotions in tact so she can get all of what she has to say out without crying.

"After, we went to the doctor to see if I was. They, called me back about two weeks later and told me to come back in. They, had something to share with me that they just couldn't tell me over the phone. So, I went back in that day and the doctor had ran some tests, to check and make sure that she was right in telling me that I wasn't pregnant. She, started to tell me about some medical stuff which I didn't understand, then she told me that these things happen," she pauses trying not to get emotional when she says this next part. "I'm infertile." He, looks at her to see what she means by 'infertile' of course he knows what that means he's just trying to understand what she's telling him.

"I can't have a baby." She finishes, Marvin is still in her arms and still asleep but the tears she tried to hold back came flooding out and soon she's sobbing into his shirt.

The, moment she told him about her infertility was a shock to him. He was trying to make sense of what she's telling him and was so caught up in his own head/thinking that he didn't realize that she had started to cry. He, wasn't looking at her much as she was telling him this but when he did look at her and see that she was crying he immediately walked two more steps towards her, taking Marvin from her arms before her sobbing wakes him up and he starts crying too. Barney, rocks Marvin lightly in his arms then gently puts him in his crib, then goes back over to Robin to comfort her as she is now sobbing a little more louder than she was before he took Marvin from her.

He, pulls her into a hug and she clings onto him as tightly as she can he's burying his face into her hair and she's doing the same, burying her face into his chest. She, cries into his arms covering her face so her sobbing doesn't wake Marvin up.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. Why, didn't you tell me sooner?" He, wants to know why this was kept from him all this time.

After, she calms down a bit she wipes her face with a handkerchief that he gives to her to wipe her tear stained face and wet eyes. It, takes another minute for her to talk again after she composes herself.

"I was scared. You, are the only one I really wanted to talk to about this but I was scared that if I told you that you would be angry with me for keeping this from you and never talk to me again. I was scared that if I told you, there wouldn't be a chance for us anymore because I know you want kids." He, immediately shakes his head because that is not true, he doesn't want kids or would ever want them where would she have gotten that idea?

"Robin, that is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I don't want kids, why on earth would you think that?" He's really confused and thinks that this idea she got in her head is insane.

"Because, when I told you that I was pregnant you said that you were happy, you seemed so excited and then you had Sadie, pretending to be adopting a baby with Ted. I just assumed you wanted kids and telling you that I was infertile made me feel like if I couldn't give you want you want, that we would never have a chance to be together." She's starting to cry again, he thinks this is crazy but also he gets why she thinks he wanted kids. He isn't mad at her about anything, he's just a little sad and taken aback by this news.

"I don't want kids, I was just going through a bad time and used Sadie as a distraction from you." She, looks at him wondering what he means.

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind, I was miserable because you chose to stay with Kevin when we agreed to meet up and talk about our relationship. You, chose to stay with him and I was so upset about it that when James asked me to baby sit I jumped at the chance because it was a distraction from thinking I've lost my last chance with you." and, now she's sobbing again as he tells her this. It's painful to look at how sad he looks right now telling her this painful situation and it was mostly her fault.

"I'm, so sorry Barney I never meant to hurt you like that but you have to know that I did want to be with you I was just so confused about everything that had happened and then Kevin said some nice things to me and I gave into it. But, I did chose you and I didn't love Kevin I loved you. I was miserable after that, then I found out about my infertility and that made things even worse and kept me from telling you and also being with you when I honestly wanted to be with you." She's, being really honest for the first time since that crazy night that left both of them feeling as if they lost each other.

They, found each other again but it took sometime and a lot of recovering from that nightmare. But, they're together now and are happier than ever. The, emotion of the moment took over their conversation but soon they both recovered from sharing their news with each other to just hold each other as they were before when she told him about her infertility.

They, held each other in a tight hug feeling as the weight of their secrets had finally came out and now both feel free to move on from that time in their lives. However, there is one thing that Robin wanted to share with Barney that she didn't tell him yet since their emotions got the better of them.

Holding, each other like this just feels safe. More, safer than anything else. When, they're like this they know the other one is calm, content and relaxed and for the next few minutes everything they said to each other was washed away from their memories. They, know now that they are the one they want to be with, and the one they can be honest and open with, for the rest of their lives. Because, they have each other and maybe that is the only thing they need?

As, they held each other close Lily had come to check up on Robin and see how Marvin is doing since she knows he's supposed to be asleep by now. She, listens in to their conversation and only catches the last parts of it, the part where they're crying and telling each other that they love each other and wanted to be together for along time. She, watches the couple holding each other tightly, his face is again burred in her hair and her face is buried in his shoulder/shirt but in this moment Lily sees just how in love her two best friends are. She, quietly walks away leaving them alone again but she thinks to herself that 'this is how it should be' Barney and Robin clearly happy and very much in love and wanting to spend their lives together. They're content and happy and that's all she needs to know because they found something with each other that even Lily didn't quiet understand even though she has always rooted for them and liked seeing them together. Barney and Robin are happily engaged and are planning a wedding and soon maybe, just maybe they will actually want a baby of their own.

Lily, didn't know about what happened earlier with them but she kind of gets a feeling that maybe they want more than just each other.

Barney and Robin break their embrace to look at each other then Robin tells him what she's been wanting to tell him since earlier when she was holding Marvin.

'Barney." He, looks at her wondering what else she wants to tell him as he gently combs his fingers through her hair.

"I've been having this constant memory, well not memory but image. An, image in my head for along time and it's part of the reason why I couldn't marry Kevin, and why I kept my infertility from you this long." He's wondering what else she wants to say that she hasn't already, she's really being honest and opening up to him a lot during this conversation and wonders what she possibly has to say that hasn't been said yet.

"What image?"

"The, image is two children." He looks at her oddly wondering what she's talking about.

"They, are our children. One, of them would have been the child we would have had if I was pregnant at that time and the other one we probably had a little after that first kid." He's looking at her weirdly but as she continues he starts to smile and all the sadness seemed to start to go away for him.

"The, image I keep having is having a family. Apparently, it's been coming to me a lot lately and it's been driving me crazy. The, image of those two kids in our apartment, they looked just like us in fact our son looks like a mini you, blond hair and blue eyes in a suit. I can't seem to get this image out of my head and I'm starting to think that maybe this is some kind of sign." He, starts to laugh at her saying the word sign.

"Robin, Scherbatsky are you starting to believe in something?" He, can't help to laugh more when she hits him in the arm.

He's, been kneeling in front of her this entire time so he's in direct view of her hand.

"I don't know, maybe. But, do you think it's some kind of sign telling us that maybe we will have kids in the future?" She's, really serious now so all joking aside he also pictures them being a family, he has the same image in his head that she just told him except that the image is of his/their son shopping for a new suit. He, hasn't pictured more than just that one kid but maybe the idea of never having kids is kind of silly now after what they just shared with each other.

A months later!

"Barney, wait." She, calls out to her fiance as he starts to walk away.

She, runs over to him and kisses him passionately on the lips. His, head starts to spin and he doesn't kiss back at first but then he starts kissing her back and the kiss gets more and more intense before they break apart. They, break apart but are still in the hold around each other.

"I love you." She, says quietly with a light smile.

He smiles, pulling her into a hug and she whispers in his ear "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He, says loudly but not too loud as he pushes away from her to look to see if she's serious and being truthful about what she just told him.

She, nods her head and says again "I'm pregnant, I've been pregnant for a month now." And, his serious expression turns into the most joyous of smiles he's ever had.

"Wow, I'm just. This is amazing." He, says starting to tear up a little over this news.

"I was so worried about telling you but I found out a few days ago. I've been pregnant for a month, which means we conceived the night after we had that conversation." And, he nods remembering the conversation that was actually a sign, a real sign that Robin believed in and thought might happen. It was the sign that changed their lives forever.

"But, I thought you couldn't get pregnant." He's so happy about this news but he's a bit confused about her being pregnant when she couldn't get pregnant.

"Well, about a week ago I wasn't really feeling well so I went to see my doctor at first she told me that I was pregnant and then proceeded to tell me things concerning my pregnant. But, then I told her about my infertility diagnoses and she said that the results that Dr. Sonia ran were wrong. Well, not completely off, but still wrong. I was being my usual self and was freaking out and kept rambling on and on about how I wasn't supposed to get pregnant. After, the shock died down and I calmed down she told me that there was still a chance that this would never happened but then went on about medical stuff, things I didn't really understand. She, gave me some information of this, the reason for the infertility diagnoses and the reason how I became pregnant. But, the results of the tests, and yes tests I took blood work and two more pregnancy tests to make sure that this is true. Everything came back positive, the blood work showed just how far a long I am and then I thought about it and realized that we conceived on that following night.

He, remembers that night very fondly. She, had been kind of depressed that day after she told him that she couldn't give him kids. So, he wanted to do something to cheer her up. He, took her on a date, they went to dinner, they went dancing, they went to the cigar club, played a little laser tag and then ended the night making love under the stars in central park. It was a very nice, warm night in April, surprisingly warm for this time of year but it was spring so it was the perfect night with the perfect weather. He, remembers that night fondly. That, night obviously changed their lives forever.

"Wow, this is really wonderful." He, says smiling brightly as he pulls her in for another hug.

After, this they get married and soon share their news with their friends. Robin, Scherbatsky the woman who vowed will never have kids or get married, is married. And, soon they will have a baby. Maybe, sometime later down the road they might have another. She, gives birth to their daughter Isabelle Rose Stinson everyone calls her Ellie, but she is the joy of their lives and they never looked back because soon two years later in fact, they had their son Christopher Jerome Stinson. 10 years in the future they sell the apartment and by a house, a townhouse to be exact on the upper east side only a few blocks away from Barney's old apartment and they never looked back.


End file.
